Mi Amor, Tu Amor y Los Dos
by Ryoko Lee Hino
Summary: historia acerca de la vida de Minako Aino princesa del planeta Venus que debera huir para mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos, sera puesta bajo la proteccion de Dylan Strom un guardian que por castigo debera aceptar la mision de protegerla, y amarla...
1. Epilogo

Prologo

Hace millones de años se libraba una guerra entre dos eternos enemigos la Luna y el Sol, luego de muchas perdidas y arduas batallas decidieron hablar con el único fin de restaurar la paz, y detener el abominable derramamiento de sangre, los Reyes de los Astros firmaron un convenio, en el que ambos juraban mantener la paz. Por lo que nombraron 4 planetas guardianes que fueron testigos de aquel acto y debían velar por el cumplimiento de este. Aquellos planetas eran Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus. Desde entonces ellos han cuidado de cada que cada gobernante respete el tratado.

- Pero mami… ¿Por qué comenzó la guerra? Decía una pequeña niña de solo 5 años cuyos hermosos ojos azules veían con curiosidad a su madre, la cual la arropada de forma calidad.

- Aquella guerra comenzó porque la princesa de la Luna se enamoro de un humano y rompió su compromiso con el príncipe del Sol. Este se enojo, y aunque ella trato de huir con su amado. Los hallaron, y ella para no ser separada de el utilizo su cristal Lunar. Decía la madre mientras se inclinaba para besar la frente de la pequeña. –Bueno Minako querida es hora de dormir. La madre se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta la abrió pero antes de salir miro a la pequeña.

- Madre… yo quiero encontrar un amor como el de la princesa…

Dijo la pequeña suspirando enamorada.

- Ja… algún dia mi niña encontraras un amor… dijo esto y cerro la puerta.

Ya sola en su habitación la pequeña salió de la cama y camino hasta la ventana de su balcón.


	2. Amenaza

Capitulo 1: Amenaza

- Minako hija apúrate el carruaje ya esta preparado… gritaba la madre de la chica desde las escaleras. Vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro con pequeños cristales en forma de banda que lo adornaban.

- Mi amor esta preciosa… dijo su esposo que vestía un esmoquin muy bien arreglado. Este le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón de la escalera y luego inclinarse para depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Usted también esta muy guapo Rey Kaito… entonces sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa que dejo al rey boca abierto… pensando que por ella seria capaz de ser un mendigo solo por tener una de sus sonrisas.

- Gotaru ¿Por qué Minako aun no ha bajado? Pregunto mientras miraba hacia el segundo piso y levanta una ceja en señal cara de molestia ante el comportamiento de su hija…

- Sola esta nerviosa amor… entonces porque mejor no la esperamos en el carruaje. Esta le apretó la mano que el en ningún momento soltó el la vio y asintió.

Subiendo por las escaleras al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Minako Aino hija del Rey Kaito y la Reina Gotaru del Reino de Venus. A sus 19 años era ya una de las chicas con más propuestas de matrimonios rechazadas en la historia de su Reino, a pasar de su corta edad era muy madura y segura de si misma. Pero también era distraída y demasiado rebelde para el gusto de su Padre que creía que su madre la había malcriado mucho.

- Pero que tonterías… yo ni siquiera quería ir a esa fiesta, y ellos tienen que obligarme por no se que de protocolo del Reino…

Decía mirándose al espejo era esbelta y delgada, llevaba un vestido de extraplé que se ajustaba muy bien a su busto que no era muy grande pero encantaba a todos, porque decían que se veía sensual cosa que ha ella no le causaba efecto alguno. Su piel nívea contrastaba perfectamente con el color naranja del vestido que tenia hermosas rojas como estampados pero eran de cristales. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido hacia un lado de sus hombros. Y sus bellos ojos azules se miraban con fastidio.

Resignada bajo las escaleras. Salió y entro al carruaje su padre la miro reprobando su aptitud y su madre trataba de calmarlo apretando su brazo, Minako por su parte hizo una mueca con los labios y miro por la ventana del carruaje como se alejaban de su castillo.

- Señor hemos llegado… dijo el cochero mientras abría la puerta para que el Rey bajara, este ayudo a la Reina a bajar y avanzó con ella comenzando a subir las escaleras del gran castillo al que habían sido cordialmente invitados para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 22 del Conde Yue.

- Con es aquí… decía Minako bajando del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero quien se sonrojo al tomar la mano de ella.

- Princesa que tenga una hermosa velada… decía inclinándose y cerrando la puerta.

- Vamos Souta no seas así… sabes que mas que mi cochero eres mi amigo, dijo esto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nos vemos luego… dijo y camino hasta sus padres.

Cuando entraron al gran salón había velas por todos lados para iluminar el gran salón, al fondo una orquesta tocaba una melodía suave y muchas parejas bailando. Miro de lado a lado y de pronto sintió una mano en su espalda ella sonrió y se dejo guiar a la pista de baile.

- Joven no debería ser tan descortés por lo menos debió inclinarse en señal de saludo. ¿Quien le ha enseñado esos modales?... dijo mientras tomaba la mano de el comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- Tiene usted razón Princesa pero es que cierta alumna no es muy educada, y bueno se ha contagiado su mala educación a mi persona… decía sonriendo.

- Jajaja yo no soy maleducada… decía golpeando su hombro y mostrando un falso disgusto.

- Cierto solo es falta de modales… lo que usted tiene…

- Oye…

- Es broma, Minako creí que no vendrías.

- Ese era el plan pero mi padre insiste en que debe relacionarme más con nuestra sociedad.

- Eso parece no interesarte mucho…

- La verdad Jacok es que no…

- Bueno por lo menos disfruta la velada y no seas tan cerrada porque hoy estoy aquí… contigo, y no pienso irme.

- Gracias… es bueno contar contigo dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

- Por nada hermosa pero será mejor que vayas a saludar al cumpleañeros.

- Si supongo que debo…

Se separo de el y camino hasta el joven alto y fornido de cabello rojo y ojos negros, que era el motivo de tal celebración. Le toco el hombro para llamar la atención de este, quien se volteo y al darse cuenta de que era Minako se sonrojo.

- Madame dijo mientras tomaba una mano de ella y la llevaba a sus labios para depositar un beso en su dorso, y luego erguirse para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a la que la chica respondió con agrado.

- Caballero felicidades por su cumpleaños, dijo mientras se inclinaba solo un poco.

- Tenia mucho tiempo sin verla princesa, y de verdad me ha sorprendido el verte hoy aquí, recuerdo muy bien las palabras que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos… susurro inclinándose al oído de ella.

- Si yo también recuerdo lo que te dijo… pero ya conoces a mis padres me obligan hacer las cosas sin mi querer y luego se quejan por las consecuencias…. Sonrió y luego camino el la siguió pero mantenían una distancia entre ambos.

- Puedo ver que estas muy hermosa, los años te han favorecido…

- Umm miren quien lo dice, pero gracias por tu… ¿halago?

En el otro extremo del salón estaban los padres de Minako hablando con personajes aristócratas, de alto rango en la sociedad, el padre de vez en cuando miraba a ver donde se había metió su pequeña Mina como solía decirle.

La noche transcurrió maravillosa sin problemas, hasta que de pronto un viento embistió las ventanas y los vidrios de estas estallaron en mil pedazos, todos cayeron al suelo de la impresión Minako que se encontraba hablando con Yue y Jacok, ellos la cubrieron colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Pero, que rayos esta pasando… dijo Jacok mirando a Yue.

- No lo se, grito ya que la gente comenzaba a alterarse.

- Mis padres, no los veo ¿Dónde están?, dijo Minako mirando desesperada a todos lados.

- Están en la otra esquina con los guardaespaldas. Dijo Yue.

Ellos corriendo atravesando la sala, casi resbalando porque el suelo de mármol estaba lleno de pequeños cristales de los ventanales, cuando estaban a la mitad del camino un ráfaga los golpeo, lanzándolos contra las paredes del lugar, Jacok cocho contra la gran chimenea del salón, cayendo al piso con un hombro lastimado, Yue fue golpeado contra las paredes, en las que estaban cuadros y con el golpe se estallaron varios marcos incrustándose en su espalda.

Minako fue lanzada hacia el centro del salón y luego elevada en el aire, pero sintiendo como una mano cortaba el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, haciéndola tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire para no perder la conciencia, pero de pronto un látigo cortó su vestido dejándolo al nivel más arriba de sus rodillas.

- Suéltala grito el Rey tratando de correr para ayudarla pero de pronto sintió como el también era golpeado en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

- No se exaspere Rey Kaito… vinimos en son de paz dijo una voz burlona formando una sonrisa siniestra. Pronto la sombra de un gran hombre con un traje de militar pero con muchos grados de honor se dejo ver, Mi nombre es Maximiliano soy quien los llevará a una nueva era.

Minako ya no soportando la falta de aire recurrió a la única forma para salir de aquella prisión invisible, junta sus manos y cerro los ojos, se concentró y arrugo la frente para luego abrir los ojos de forma escalofriante y de un color ocre que no reconocían.

- Ventus subsisto (viento detente) al decir esto la corriente de viento que la estaba asfixiando la soltó y antes de caer al piso, natat (flote) y sus pies tocaron el suelo con delicadeza.

- Vaya, vaya pero si la princesita sabe realizar hechizos… dijo Maximiliano aplaudiendo y riendo de forma que a todos se les erizaba la piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto Jacok colocándose al lado derecho de Minako quien tenia el rostro bajo y su mirada era oculta por sus flequillo.

- Umm veamos, por hoy divertirme un poco…

- Ya veo, dijo casi en un susurro Minako mientras levantaba la vista y veía a Maximiliano con una sonrisa que el mismo se sorprendió, ella ya no era la misma.

Yue corrió y ayudo al Rey a levantarse del piso y lo llevo junto a la Reina, estos fueron colocados bajo la custodia de sus guardaespaldas, la Reina tomo el brazo de Yue antes de que este fuera a donde Minako.

- ¿Ella estará bien? Pregunto preocupada, sabia muy bien que Minako era especial, y que tenia poderes, pero la persona que estaba allí parada enfrentándose a ese hombre no era su hija.

- Ella estará bien, no se preocupe la protegeremos con nuestra propia vida si es necesario.

De inmediato corrió, e insto a los invitados que en este momento temblaban como gelatinas a que salieran, ahora que Maximiliano parecía hipnotizado por los poderes de Minako.

- Nunca pensé que las princesas tuvieran una "Split Persona" (Doble Personalidad)

- Pues ahora te das cuenta de esto, dijo mientras caminaba de forma lenta alrededor de Maximiliano. Entonces cuando estuvo detrás de el se detuvo. Mi nombre es Venus…

- ¿Venus? Que nombre mas común, dijo girándose para verla.

- No me importa si es común, solo se que te voy a patear el trasero, dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos para quedar mas cómoda, nadie viene lastima a los que amo, daña un hermoso vestido y se va como si nada.

- Ja ja ya veremos quien gana niña.

- Tellus Labat (Tierra Tiembla) dijo y la tierra comenzó a abrirse y de ella salían ramas que atacaban a Maximiliano.

- Tonta niña crees que con eso me vencerás, Abyssus (Abismo) las ramas fueron calcinada. Y Minako decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, lucharon hasta ambos tener heridas en todos lados, hombros, manos, piernas, y con unos cuentos golpes que los hicieron sangrar por la boca, cada vez que alguien intentaba meterse ellos lo expulsaban con un campo de fuerza, duraron mucho tiempo así hasta que Minako toco el hombro de el y pronuncio un hechizo.

- Frigidum (Frio) es un hechizo que inmoviliza a tu oponente por un largo rato, y en eso ella lo pateo por el estomago, pero el de pronto desapareció no sin antes clavar una daba en el vientre de ella. Que cayo al suelo botando sangre por la boca.

- Me las pagaras princesa ya veras, esto no ha terminado.

Yue de inmediato corrió al lado de ella y Minako comenzó a recuperar su color de ojos azules. Pero la sangre no paraba de brotar de la herida…


	3. La Verdad de Mi

Capitulo 2: La Verdad de Mí

Después de la batalla entre Venus y Maximiliano, toda la guardia del Reino comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados sin hallarlo. Minako se encontraba estable en su habitación que había sido capacitada con aparatos que le daban respiración y mantenían sus signos vitales estables.

Es increíble que allá sobrevivido nadie normal lo hubiera soportado. Dijo Yue

Minako no es normal… ella tiene algo especial… dijo Jacok mirando la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

Desde el incidente nunca se separaron de ella, la custodiaban a toda hora.

Flash Back

Minako mírame no te desmayes… decía Yue aplicando presión en la herida.

Ah tocia sangre por la boca… ay… se quejaba.

Minako, hija por Dios… decía la madre arrodillándose para estar al lado de ella… hija por favor… resiste.

Por favor permítanme pasar… dijo Jacok tomando la mano de Minako Sanitatem (curación).

La tomaron en brazos y la llevaron al hospital… Minako estaba completamente inconsciente cuando los médicos la atendieron lo primero que hicieron fue verificar que ya no sangrara, la herida estaba ubicada bajo la costilla del lado izquierdo, era grande y profunda, le hicieron radiografías, y se dieron cuenta que había perforado un pulmón, pero que este parecía estarse sanando…

Le colocaron vías, y una transfusión de sangre para compensar la sangre perdida.

Así estuvieron todo lo que restaba de la noche para ver si sobrevivía o no. Cuando el medio dijo que ella había abierto los ojos. Todos respiraron tranquilos por lo menos estaría bien.

Minako hija estamos aquí… dijo el padre inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente.

Ella entre abrió los ojos, la luz parecía lastimarle los ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital… y miro a su padre y todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido vinieron a su mente…

Padre… dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Aun no estaba con las suficientes fuerzas como para hablar en su tono normal. ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto. Y dejo a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por que ella en vez de preocuparse por su condición pregunto si el estaba bien, definitivamente su hija era única… pensaba mientras le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Estoy bien tranquila… cuando noto que ella buscaba algo con la mirada supuso que era a su madre… y Madre ambiente encuentra bien, solo fue a dormir un poco desde el incidente no ha dormido nada, y no se ha separado de ti sino es por que yo se lo suplique…

Ella definitivamente es…muy…

Hija mejor descansa… debes reponerte…

Padre… ¿Quién es Venus? ¿Por qué cambie de personalidad?... pregunto con angustia… aun recordaba haber sentido como si un lado que ella no conocía despertara, y ese poder que era completamente desconocido para Minako parecía tan dominado por esa chica por… Venus. ¿pero como puedo ser dos personas con un mismo yo?

Tranquila pequeña cuando estés mejor te explicare.

Fin del Flash Back

Umm que paso… se pregunto abriendo los ojos y subiendo una mano que descansaba a su costado para retirar el oxigeno, se sentó con lentitud en la cama. Y salió de ella… tomando su bata para cubrirse, se acerco a la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya debía ser mas del medio dia. Pronto camino hasta su baño y tomo una ducha cuando paso su mano por donde estuvo una vez una herida profunda se dio cuenta que no tenia ni cicatriz de la herida, lo que la hizo fruncir el seño. Salió de allí y vistió una camisa de tirantes y una mini falda con unas sandalias bastante casuales. Como solía vestir cuando no tenia visitas aristocráticas en el castillo. Cuando salió de la habitación de inmediato fue recibida por Yue y Jacok.

Minako ya te encuentras mejor… dijo Jacok con una sonrisa.

Si ya estoy bien gracias… pero que ha pasado…

Pues… será mejor que nos acompañes… tu madre estará muy feliz de verte ya recuperada.

Si yo también estoy feliz de ya estar bien… odio estar en cama, dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio…

Bien vayamos… dijo Jacok

Cuando llegaron al salón, todos quedaron boca abiertos al ver que la princesa se encontraba demasiado bien… para su herida en solo 2 días ya estaba completamente recuperada…

Hija… dijo la reina corriendo para tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña que aun tenia la cabeza oculta entre su pecho.

Madre te quiero tanto, dijo mirando la a los ojos.

Hija necesitamos hablar contigo, por favor toma asiento le dijo mientras la guiaba frente a una silla donde la sentó, mientras Minako lo miraba sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, porque de pronto todos están tan serios, si el enemigo esta suelto, pero sentía que algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Padre…

Minako cuando tenías 5 años, ocurrió un ataque al castillo y…se detuvo mientras caminaba frente a la gran ventana del salón, miro a la Reina, y un suspiro salió de sus labios…

¿Y?

Todos fuimos a buscarte pero…

Flash Back

Rey se encuentra bien, le decía el General de Guerra Marcus Taylor mientras golpeaba a uno de los invasores en el castillo.

Si pero ¿Dónde estas Gotaru?... decía mientras enfrentaba con su espada a sus rivales…

Bien, Señor la Princesa… estaba en su habitación cuando comenzó la invasión del castillo debe estar allí, búsquela yo lo cubro. Dijo mientras tomaba su puesto en batalla entonces el Rey corrió por los pasillos del castillo, afuera se encontraban cuerpos sin vida, muchos de sus soldados otros del enemigo.

Minako… hija grito mientras entraba a su habitación pero la niña no estaba en su cama, la busco por todos lados hasta que vio en el pasillo que llevaba a una recamara secreta, una mancha de sangre, que parecía dejar huellas a su camino, de inmediato un nefasto presentimiento se apodero de el. Corrió y la vio en el piso con una gran mancha de sangre a su alrededor. –Minako… cuando el tomo en brazos sintió el cuerpo frio de la pequeña… -No… hija, ¿Por qué?... decía mientras colocaba el rostro de la pequeña contra su pecho.

De pronto una luz, lleno la habitación y el tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano, pero en cuanto su vista se sintió mas relajada decidió mirar e instintivamente se llevo las manos a su cinturón donde tenia una espada.

Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño dijo una voz suave pero firme, de pronto la habitación olía a flores silvestres, cuando la miro, era una joven alta, esbelta sus ojos de color ocre, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba un vestido muy hermoso que encima tenia una espacie de corsé de cuero y en su espalda tenía una espada, supuso que era una guerrera, pero que quería…

¿Qué quieres? Pregunto el rey.

Vivir… le dijo, -Te ofrezco devolverle la vida a tu hija, si tú me dejas vivir en ella…

No, pienso entregarte el cuerpo de mi hija… le respondió enojado.

No, estoy pidiendo eso le daré a tu hija una "Split persona" ella no sabrá que yo estoy en ella, solo hasta que este lo suficientemente madura para controlar el gran poder que yo poseo y que ahora será de ella.

¿Qué? Quieres darle vida, para tu poder ser mortal… es eso lo que quieres…

Si.

¿Por qué?

Porque la vida de una "Inmortalis" (inmortal) es muy solitaria, que no puedo sentir, así que en ella podre vivir, y sentir…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y eran la Reina y el General Marcus. La reina en cuanto vio el cuerpo de su hija sin vida en los brazos de su padre, corrió hasta ellos, y la tomo en brazos llorando desconsoladamente….

Perdón mi amor, llegue demasiado tarde.

¿Quién es usted? Pregunto el General mirando desconfiadamente a la joven frente a el.

Mi nombre es Venus… entonces ¿Acepta?

Yo… dijo el rey dudando de cual debía de ser su decisión pero al ver a la reina aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de su hija. –Acepto, pero quiero que sea ella.

Esta bien…

¿Qué esta pasando? Pregunto la reina mirando al rey que tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos y la llevaba hasta esa mujer.

Rey ¿Qué hace?

"Tempore" (tiempo) en ese instante todo se detuvo la batalla allá afuera hasta la hoja que caía del árbol quedo suspendida en el espacio, los únicos consientes de algo eran la reina, el rey y el General. Miraron como Venus elevaba el cuerpo de la chica y su esencia comenzaba a unirse a la de ella. Entonces un resplandor los dejo ciegos por unos momentos, hasta que vieron como sus enemigos desaparecían y el castillo quedaba como antes, cuando miraron hacia el frente no vieron a Venus esta había desaparecido, solo estaba su pequeña… corrieron hasta ella y la tomaron en sus brazos cuando ella abrió los ojos al principio eran ocre pero luego volvieron a ser azules, y cabello castaño.

Padre… musito mientras colocaba su manito en le rostro de este, de inmediato a abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y la reina lloraba.

Será mejor que ella no sepa Rey… dijo el General aun sin comprender completamente lo que había sucedido.

Mira mi amor, era una carta doblada que estaba en el piso.

_Por favor Rey y Reina mantengan esto como un secreto, para la protección de la Princesa Minako mis mas fieles guardianes Jacok (Lobo Blanco) y Yue (Guardián de la Luna) renacerán como humanos para estar siempre al lado de ella, ellos la protegerán nunca lo duden, así como lo han hecho conmigo lo harán con ella. _

Le ha dejado Guardianes. Dijo mirando a la pequeña que se había vuelto a dormir puesto que aun no amanecía.

Fin del Flash

Minako se encontraba tensa, ni pestañaba ni decía nada. Miraba con los labios entre abiertos a su padre, aun procesando lo que el le había dicho…

Entonces, yo había… muerto… tartamudeo al decirlo y trago saliva fuertemente.

Minako por favor cálmate dijo Jacok tratando de colocar la mano en el hombro de ella para reconfortarla. Pero esta lo esquivo y lo miro confundida.

Ustedes… son sus guardianes… los de Venus… dijo y ellos se miraron.

Pues si respondió Yue –Pero ahora te protegeremos a ti…

Esto es demasiado dijo mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

No la sigan dijo la reina cuando vio las intenciones de Yue y Jacok de ir a buscarla.

Pero… ella…

Es mejor dejarla pensar un rato… y que todo se calme…

Si pero aun hay que decirle la decisión que hemos tomado…


	4. Oportunidad

Capitulo 3: Obligaciones

Dylan es un chico muy poco disciplinado General Taylor para serle sincero esperaba mucho mas de su hijo. Decía el Capitan Taishi.

Mi hijo siempre ha sido asi se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Pues debería ponerle mano dura el ya tiene 24 años dentro de poco será la prueba para que se gradue y con su historial, dudo que el consejo quiera darle su aprobación.

Lo se, agradezco el quiera ayudarlo pero ya es momento de que el comience a darle honor a nuestro apellido.

¿Que piensa hacer?

El Rey del Planeta Venus necesita en estos momentos mucha guardia, cuando le servi el Rey me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara lo pidiera, en ese momento no quería nada pero creo que es hora.

Pues General le deceo suerte con eso, que tenga buen dia me retiro.

Bien pueda.

A las afueras de la Academia de Guardianes Cosmos, se encontraba recostado en un pilar un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, de una estatura aproximada de 1.71 cm. Llevaba puesto el uniforme militar de gala color negro. Hasta donde el se encontraba caminaba una chica de ojos verdes cabello marron y porte muy sensual que respondia al nombre de Celina.

Amor ¿Por qué tan solo? Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba desde el cuello y dejaba su rostro muy cerca del chico.

Mi padre esta con el Capitan. Respondio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Tranquilo no creo que sea peor que la vez anterior. Dijo ella mientras se mostraba esquiva a los intendos de el por besarla.

Pues no se pero siento que algo no muy grato va a pasar. Dijo el ahora tomando una actitud seria.

Pues entonces tendremos que hablar con el. Dijo ella al darse cuenta que el estaba tenso.

No, recuerda que mi padre no te acepta. El no soporta ni verte en pintura.

Pues deberías imponerte, soy tu mujer deberías hacerme respetar. Le grito ella soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

Celina sabes bien que mi padre no te acepta porque tu estabas por casarte cuando dejaste al Conde Tai por escaparte conmigo. Además una mujer comprometida no debería estar buscando amores por ahí.

Dylan me estas ofendiendo, tu bien sabes que yo no quería casarme que me estaban obligando, pero si tan mal te hago sentir con tu padre dejemos esto hasta aquí.

Oye amor no, tu sabes que sinti no puedo seguir. No se que me hiciste pero no soporto la idea de tener que dejarte ir.

Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti. Entonces ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso que para a sociedad no era muy adecuado para sitios públicos.

Mientras en el Castillo de Venus aun los Reyes esperaban que su hija les hablara, ya llevaba 2 semanas en su habitacion sin hablar con nadie, ni salir.

¿Crees que nos perdonara algún dia? Pregunto la Reina al Rey.

Ella es bastante testaruda, pero también es muy noble asi que si creo que nos perdonara.

Sabes nunca pensé que tendríamos que revelarle la verdad.

No podemos mentirle por siempre cierto.

Por cierto que haremos, mejor dicho como le diremos que hemos decisidido enviarla a la tierra mientras encuentran a Maximiliano.

Esa es la parte que me da cierto miedo ya que ella, casi no soporta la tierra ahora decirle que tendrá que ir por un tiempo no será muy grato.

Pero ella no puede ir sola.

Lo se, por eso los chicos están arreglando todo para ellos ir con ella.

Pero ellos no pueden estar con ella en todo momento ¿no deberías colocarle un cuidador?

¿Una niñera?

No, me refiero a alguien capaz de protegerla y seguirla sin que se sienta sofocada.

Pues tendría que buscar a alguien de confianza.

Permiso dijo el mensajero que entro al estudio y traia una carta.

Adelante.

Señor a llegado una carta del General Marcus Taylor. Dijo entregándole la carta y retirándose.

¿El General? Tenemos años sin saber de el, ¿que será?.

Pues no lo se.

Rey Del Planeta Venus, lamento tener que en situaciones como esta pedir un favor a su majestad, es que necesito que su majestad cumpla con una promesa que me hizo hace años, mi hijo Dylan tiene problemas de autoridad es por tal motivo que le pido que llame a formar parte de su ejercito y que experimente el acato a la autoridad. A pesar de su falta de sumicion es el mejor de su Academia. Por favor considérelo para alguna labor.

Gracias General Marcus Taylor.

Vaya hasta el General tiene problemas con su hijo.

Si pero la verdad no se me ocurre en que pueda ayudarnos ahora.

Y si el cuida de nuestra hija en la tierra.

Esa idea me parece perfecta, por eso te amo mi reina porque eres muy inteligente.


End file.
